Cambio de rama
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Fou llega al Cuartel General, tras la destrucción de la sección en Asia.


**Cambio de rama**

Fou llegó al Cuartel General derrumbando la puerta de una patada y dejando mudo de asombro a River Welham, que ahora cargaba con las tazas de bebidas calientes para el Grupo. No es que ella no haya elegido ir allá de buena gana, el problema fueron las circunstancias sobre las cuales había tomado esa decisión.

Los científicos europeos tardaron un mes en acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Fou ha decidido, mucho tiempo atrás, que ellos son una "raza" diferida de los "Exorcistas" y "Buscadores". La "jerarquía" le ha hastiado de tanto oírla en boca del difunto Baku Chang.

Anteriormente. A algunos de esos muchachos, es la primera vez que los ve. Todo el tiempo están trabajando. Fou no imagina las manos de ninguno sin cables o papeles sosteniéndose sobre sus pechos y algunas palabras de fastidio en la boca (una mueca pronunciada).

Son seres ariscos. Más que ella, sin lugar a dudas. Que aunque lo niegue, adora la compañía humana.

Tienen la piel demasiado pálida. A diferencia del Jefe (difunto de la rama de Asia), Komui Lee no organiza salidas en equipo con sus subordinados. Ni días de campo. Tampoco semanas de supervivencia en la selva. Lo último, por suerte, para Fou era realmente cansador.

La torre está sobre el mar y el viento salado comienza a curtirle la piel. Komui Lee la trata con demasiada confianza. Con el tiempo, sus sarcásticos comentarios sobre el trabajo burocrático, le ganaron la intolerancia no disimulada de Jack Russell. Casi diríase que uno por uno, todos los miembros de la sección de Ciencias, acumularon cariño y rencor hacia ella. A penas un año de su llegada logró que su figura fuese reconocida como parte de lo cotidiano. A un costado las diferencias, no era tan malo el conjunto de su nueva vida.

Fou se percató un día, al pasar frente a un espejo en el tocador de los hombres (para asustar a Johnny Gill) de que su cabello carecía del brillo sin vida, característico del yeso con el que había sido modelada. Ya había notado que sus ojos (ni más, ni menos que pulidas esmeraldas en su tiempo) actualmente estaban húmedos con frecuencia. Acostumbrada como estaba a la piedra suave, bien pulida, no pudo menos que extrañarse.

Se había quejado con el Doctor Lee. El hombre asiático estudió sus ojos con lupa (Fou intentó sacárselos, pero desistió ante la rara sensación viscosa y el punzante principio de lo que indudablemente era el dolor humano) y tras reír nerviosamente, dijo que no había nada fuera de lo común.

-A lo mejor el clima de Europa te ha sentado pesado.¡Unas gotas de mi elixir y ya está!

La comezón cesó, efectivamente, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos. Y el color era más suave.¡Cuánto fue el disgusto de Fou al notar la mortalidad en la superficie de su rostro, contemplándole, abierta, sincera y dolorosa como una cruz!

Ya había pasado la época en la que añoraba ser humana. Ella, que viviría para siempre, estaba en calidad de reencontrar tantas veces como fuese necesario, a sus amantes del pasado. Ya fuese reencarnados o reflejados en nuevos camaradas.

Observaba, mientras tanto, a ese puñado de científicos, con fuerte detalle, cual inquisidora. En especial cuando estaban sumamente ocupados y ni cuenta daban de los ojos clavados en sus cuerpos, hasta que al fin levantaban la cabeza (incómodos por cualquier motivo) y tropezaban (horrorizados por dentro, en un vano intento de mantener la educación) con su presencia.

El cocinero varón de la Orden le ha pedido gentilmente que use una redecilla en el cabello cuando se tome la libertad de entrar en sus dominios. Fou protestó, diciendo que en centenas de años, jamás ha perdido un solo cabello.

-¡Pero mira nada más esto! ¡Lo encontré ayer, ni más ni menos que entre la crema batida para el café del Supervisor Lee!-Y señaló, frenético, cubriéndose la cara levemente ruborizada bajo el bronceado hindú, con un delantal rosado, estrujado en sus enormes y velludas manos: sobre la mesada en la que estaba sentada Fou, justo a su lado, encima de una servilleta de papel blanco. Fou tuvo que forzar la vista, pero al minuto, distinguió la hebra de cabello rojo.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Exclamó.-¡Yo no puedo perder cabello! Al menos no bajo ésta forma.-Replicó, estupefacta.

Kanda Yuu ha intentado más de una vez cortar sus comentarios irónicos a punta de la afilada espada que le acompaña a todas partes. Por supuesto que Fou es más rápida y diestra en maniobras defensivas. Para disgusto del samurái, siempre le ha esquivado. Hasta hoy: Fou se enreda las piernas, cae de bruces y cuando ese "tipo aburrido con pelo de niña" arremete, deteniendo el filo de su hoja de acero peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla, se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que un mortal le gana mano a mano, desde el memorioso alquimista que precediera quinientos años antes a Baku Chang. Tripp Papp es experto en genética. Cuando Fou le preguntó en qué demonios consistía ese rollo de la Evolución, se limitó a señalarle que desde sus tiempos (centenas atrás), los modelos estéticos han cambiado. Por lo tanto,no sería raro que su cuerpo de granito se moviera con la moda y redujera su cintura.

-¿Me has llamado "gorda"?-Replicó, temblando de indignación. ¡El muerto criticaba al degollado! Hizo chocar sus palmas y el techo de ensayo que el robusto científico sostenía cuidadosamente, se quebró en sus manos.  
Tripp Papp comenzó a toser, atragantado con los vapores de su provocador por las sustancias combinadas por accidente. Pasó casi un mes en cama, con una traqueotomía, intoxicado, con grandes dificultades para respirar. Y lógicamente, para hablar.  
Cada vez que intentaba explicar a cualquiera que le acompañara, cómo habría sucedido semejante tragedia, Fou aparecía de la nada, desde las sombras, haciéndole un gesto de amenaza con el puño apretado y murmurando entre dientes, indudablemente para quién no estuviese a sobremanera, atento a su figurilla.

Cabe agregar que no toda la Orden Oscura estaba al tanto de la existencia de Fou, si bien el Supervisor Lee había redactado un brevísimo informe en el que mencionaba una mejora en las diferencias entre el personal, mencionándole vagamente como la encarnación de una antigua Deidad Ancestral.


End file.
